Ad Infinitum
by sleepy-crypid
Summary: In which a selfish desire ignites a connection between the unlikeliest of individuals: a youkai warlord of legend and a time-traveling priestess, forging a connection so rare that even the boundaries of time and space were unable to keep them apart. With war looming on the horizon, she has no choice but to trust in her unlikely ally, and forge her place in a world alien to her own.
1. Chapter 1

Before Kagome fell into a whole new adventure, she and her friends had just barely scraped out of one.

In the late afternoon sunshine, their small party walked along the familiar dusty road leading back Kaede's village. They moved slowly for once, each of them exhausted, lost in thoughts and memories. Sango and Kirara took point, the neko carried the injured slayer. A lucky strike from a snake youkai had put her leg out of commission for at least two weeks.

Behind them strode Miroku with Shippo draped over his shoulder. Both monk and kitsune were silent; the former occasionally glancing at his cursed hand while the latter dozed.

And bringing up the rear came Inuyasha and Kagome. He'd insisted on carrying her on his back after the incident with Garamaru. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit it but Kagome knew her best friend well enough that the encounter had shaken him badly. He'd been clingy the whole journey back; she knew it was serious when he didn't fight her once when she tentatively asked him about returning to the village to resupply.

He shifted his hands to get a better grip on her thigh, flexing his fingers as he did so, his thumb absently sweeping back and forth over the red fabric of her hakama. Kagome leaned her head closer to his neck. She tucked her nose between his neck and shoulder; her lips tilted in a smile at the subsonic rumble that vibrated through his body and into her own.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Are you feeling any better?"

He snorted. "Shouldn't I be asking you that wench? You're the one who almost turned into moth food."

Kagome rolled her eyes and propped her chin on his shoulder. The rumble started again and she smiled. He probably wasn't even aware he was doing it; not that she was going to draw attention to it. It was a soothing sound, and it usually only happened when he was utterly and completely relaxed or distressed. Maybe it was a self-soothing thing. Either way, she liked it and it made her feel safe.

"Maybe so, but you were alone out there while we were trapped. I know I would have been scared if it'd been you."

For a few moments, they trudged on in silence before he slowed his pace until they fell further behind the group out of earshot. His hands tightened briefly on her thighs before he opened his mouth.

"I was."

Kagome bit back a gasp at his admission. It was so rare that the hanyou ever opened about his feelings that it was imperative she didn't interrupt lest he change his mind and clam up again.

"I'm supposed to protect you. It's what's made me try so hard to be stronger." She felt him take a shuddering breath. "And when you were wrapped up in that bastard's cocoon, I felt so fucking helpless. It's my job to protect you and I fucking couldn't."

Her heart broke at the slight catch in his voice. She squeezed him as best she could from her place on his back, burrowing her head deeper into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"But you did, Inuyasha," she reassured. "You rescued all of us. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here now."

He shook his head. "You still suffered. I should've been stronger, faster. You were stuck in that bastard's illusion and I couldn't get to you in time."

To his surprise, she let out a pretty convincing growl. She'd obviously been spending too much time with him. Before he could try to deflect the conversation to a less heavy topic she reached up and tweaked his ear.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelped.

"Because you're being an idiot." He opened his mouth as if to argue but she cut him off, "There was no way any of us could have predicted what he was going to do to us. And even if we did I doubt we would have been able to prevent it anyway. What matters is we did get out of it and we're still here – all thanks to you. You've always protected us as best you can, Inuyasha, but sometimes things get out of our control. And even then, you always manage to get us out of trouble anyway. So, stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

A low roll of thunder sounded from above and Kagome looked up to see that clouds had rolled in, dark and heavy with impending rain. A soft breeze toyed with their hair mixing moonlight and midnight. Glancing up, Inuyasha sped up slightly but keeping somewhat a distance between them and their friends.

"If something were to happen to you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Inuyasha. I promised you I'd stay by your side, didn't I? And I've got you. I don't know why it hasn't sunk into that thick skull of yours yet but I have total faith in you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He huffed a laughed. "Keh. I know. The most stubborn wench I know." After a brief pause, he sobered. "Just… I need you with me, Kagome. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, idiot. You're my best friend," she replied with a firm poke to his side. He grunted, slanting a half-hearted glare out of the corner of his eye. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to be more careful from now on."

Some of the tension in his shoulders eased. A sudden crash of thunder broke their comfortable silence followed by a dazzling streak of lightning. Without another word, Inuyasha broke into a run without so much as jostling her in a race against the rain.

The band of adventurers arrived just in the nick of time to Kaede's hut before the heavens opened up. The elder priestess shepherded Sango inside to begin treating her leg properly, while Miroku and Shippo planted themselves around the fire. Kagome moved to do the same. Just before Inuyasha brushed by her she felt a large warm hand quickly grip her own. She gave him a firm squeeze before releasing him. It wasn't too long before he and Shippo started bickering over the last of the ninja food.

With a contented sigh, Kagome took her place beside the fire as well, looking affectionately at her friends. Inuyasha caught her eye and she winked. To her delight, a dusting of pink tinted his cheeks and he turned away with a 'keh!'

Satisfied, she turned her attention to Sango and Kaede, breaking out her medical kit in order to assist. For once everything was as it should be.

The rain let up sometime before dusk, fading to a fine mist. Her friends were relaxing, for once completely content and bellies full. In his customary corner Inuyasha dozed, Kirara and Shippo both curled in his lap, while Sango and Miroku spoke quietly, heads close together. Kagome smiled softly at the sight. Kaede had stepped out a little while earlier to attend to one of her various patients.

She allowed herself a long, luxurious stretch and stood. Sango glanced over at her, brow raised in a question.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she said quietly, mindful of the napping demons. The slayer nodded and returned to her conversation.

Toeing on the rice sandals Kaede had been gracious enough to lend her, she pulled back the matting and stepped into the night.

* * *

For a while she wandered aimlessly, simply content to take in the quiet night. The normally busy village had wound down for the evening. The few villagers she did see were making their way to their homes. Most called out cheerful greetings as they passed. She smiled back and returned to her thoughts.

Before long Kagome realized her feet had taken her to the god-tree. On quiet feet, she padded closer, deftly climbing the roots to place her hand on the scarred wood.

The tree had always been a fixture in her life. She'd learned to climb in that tree, spent many an afternoon underneath its branches reading and lazing about. It had been her refuge when her father died and was a solid pillar when she would hide behind it to cry. It had been there for every important milestone of her life, a silent sentinel, providing a sense of peace to the shrine. For as long as her family could remember the tree had been there.

To other people, it may have been just a tree – a magnificent one what with its ancient history. But to Kagome, it was the most important tree in her life. It was beneath its boughs that she had met her best friend. The hanyou had been sealed to it in an enchanted sleep for the alleged crime of betraying the village's priestess and stealing the Shikon no Tama. And yet despite the accusations, the tree had protected him in a way, cradling his prone body with thick vines. Kagome wasn't sure if the tree was sentient – or at least not in the way anyone would quite recognize as intelligent – but her grandfather had always told her that the tree was special. It was a guardian of the shrine and the land around it, a sacred, almost holy place.

And if that were so and if her grandfather hadn't been just rambling, then why had the tree been so accepting of its inadvertent prisoner? Surely it would have rejected him in some way, not shielded him.

Kagome pressed her forehead against the warm wood and closed her eyes. She had next to no control of her reiki but sometimes if she was in the right place she could call up the smallest of flickers. Concentrating, she did just that, brushing against the well of power she knew was there but just as always barely out of her reach.

The tree thrummed in response. She leaned closer to it, placing her hands flat on the rough bark. Gentle energy flowed through her palms and into her body, soothing and quieting her various aches and racing thoughts. She didn't know how long she stood there but eventually the energy from the tree receded. Taking that as her cue to leave, Kagome dropped down from it and turned.

An eerie familiar glow shined through the trees on the edge of the clearing for the well. She stood there frozen, watching as Shinidamachū glided silently through the air. She watched as one broke away from it's brethren and turned towards her. Automatically she reached for her bow only to find it wasn't there.

The soul collector twisted in the air around her but made no aggressive movements. Once it was sure it had her attention it moved toward the well clearing, occasionally looking back at her.

_Does it… want me to follow it?_

Slowly she picked her way through the forest and stopped just before the edge of the clearing.

Kikyo sat on the lip of the well.

The elder priestess made no move to acknowledge her. Kagome thought perhaps she hadn't been noticed, then immediately dismissed that thought. The soul collector had been sent by its mistress.

"If you're looking for Inuyasha, he's not here," she said finally. "He's back in the village."

The dead priestess slanted her eyes in her direction.

"I am not here for Inuyasha."

Her brows furrowed. "Kaede then? She's assisting with a birth right now, but I'm sure she'd make time for you if you showed up."

"I am not here for my sister either," she replied. "I'm here for you."

Her blood turned to ice in her veins.

"You wish to speak with… me?"

Kikyo turned her head to face her fully. Kagome felt very much like a bug under a microscope under the elder miko's scrutiny. Her dark eyes dragged slowly up and down and Kagome had to fight the urge to fidget, suddenly very self-conscious of the fact she too had donned the traditional miko garb. There really hadn't been a choice what with her spare changes of clothes were either ruined or in desperate need of a wash. The change had brought with it uncomfortable stares – even Kaede had done a double-take. The resemblance to her predecessor was undeniable. When she finished her appraisal of her reincarnation it was impossible to tell what she thought from her blank expression.

"Did you know that this is where Inuyasha and I first met?"

Kagome blinked, startled by the unexpected conversational gambit, but nonetheless shook her head. The elder priestess tilted her head back as if considering the star-strewn sky.

"It was here at this very spot. I had heard a cry and came to see what assistance I could offer, only to find an annoyed half-demon standing in the remains of the mantis demon he had slain." Her lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile. "He hadn't realized that those particular demons tend to die quite messily and as such was covered in gore."

"Right after I freed him from the seal, he slew Madame Centipede – but I was the one who got showered in youkai guts," she replied with a grimace.

Kikyo nodded. Her fingers brushed the aged wood of the well she was perched on idly before flattening her palm. The well hummed in response. "Yes, I would imagine so. He was always rather enthusiastic in battle. I am… glad to know at least that much hasn't changed."

She turned her attention back to the well, again running her fingers over the aged wood. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Kagome could have sworn she saw sparks.

"This well was constructed from the wood of the Tree of Ages, the very one Inuyasha was sealed too," Kikyo continued, her usually monotone voice taking on a wistful quality. "Its vital life force had lain dormant for years beyond counting. And then, inexplicably, a little over a year ago it suddenly became active once more."

"A year ago? But what could have caused it –" Kagome gasped. "That's when I first came through the well, on my fifteenth birthday!"

A single soul collector glided silently over their heads, and with a pale hand Kikyo reached out to the creature. It dropped a soul into her waiting palm glowing brightly before it was absorbed.

"A curious thing, is it no? But perhaps not so easily unexplained."

"I've always wondered why it let me through," Kagome admitted. It'd been one of the most puzzling things she'd yet to solve. Even Miroku, their resident expert on various spiritual subjects had only been able to guess at the reason.

"The answer is simple enough. You are my reincarnation, born with the Shikon no Tama in your very flesh. No matter how large or devasting, the universe has its own ways of righting wrongs. It is only appropriate that it is my reincarnation to be the one to mend my mistakes."

Kaede had theorized the same thing. And in a way, it made perfect sense. While she and Kikyo were different people who'd led very different lives, they shared a soul – and in that way they were connected, a single soul expressing itself in different ways with each incarnation. Kikyo had died and did not have the chance to atone for her wrongdoings. So, in order to restore balance, it fell on Kagome's shoulders to resolve them.

It didn't seem fair or right at all. But the universe did not care about fairness or being right. It boiled down to the balancing of the scales, and Kagome had been chosen to be the instrument in doing so.

Kikyo laughed but it was a humorless, bitter thing. With one last pat to the lip of the well she stood.

"And yet I wonder – what will you do once this wrong has been rectified? You are an outsider who chanced upon this world of ours. You do not belong here." Her dark eyes glinted slightly in the soft light emitting from the soul collectors above. "But I would also imagine you don't quite belong in your own world either, anymore, do you?"

Kagome stood there, stunned. In a single sentence, the elder priestess had summed up the creeping fear she'd recently become aware of. She walked a fine line between her duties to the past and those of her future, struggling to keep the balance. But in her attempts, she had found herself alienated from both timelines. She was too modern, too outspoken for the feudal era. And she knew she could never settle for the mundane life of her own world, having seen and done far, far too much beyond the average imagination.

It was a painful thought. She'd worked so hard to do her best to keep up with both her lives, clinging to them with a fierceness that it was a wonder she hadn't burnt out. The very idea that all that effort had been for nothing? It didn't seem fair.

She was a fish out of water – or rather a priestess out of time.

The elder priestess flicked a loose strand over her shoulder as she gazed out into the darkness of the forest. After a moment she turned her attention to Kagome once more.

"You don't belong here. You know this to be true. Yet, here you are, clinging to a silly girls dream of adventure, barely capable of keeping yourself alive."

Her heart clenched in her chest. "My friends need me," she whispered. "They care about me."

"Perhaps. But affection is not a good enough reason to continue being a hindrance."

Kagome blinked back tears. Looking up she asked, "Why are you saying these things to me? I don't understand! What have I ever done to you?"

Kikyo arched a brow. "I am doing you a kindness."

"Kindness? In what way is this kindness?"

"I speak only the truth. Your friends do you a disservice by not telling you these things."

Something snapped. Blinking back furious tears, she stepped closer to the miko, unaware of the pink sparks snapping around her clenched fists.

"What happened to it being appropriate that I am here to fix your mistakes? If I was so incapable, why did the powers that be bring me here, centuries before I was born? Obviously, I'm capable enough to be chosen to fix this mess!"

With narrowed eyes Kikyo replied, "The only thing that is capable about you is that we share a soul. Your powers come from me. Your appearance, your abilities – all of it is from me. You are merely a copy and a poor one at that."

Kagome threw her hands up. "Be that as it may, the fact remains that you screwed up badly enough that your _copy_," she spat, "had to be dragged back to fix your mistakes. I didn't ask to be born or to take your place."

Something flickered in the other woman's eyes. The sudden realization of what it was floored her. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You think I'm taking over your life."

"Aren't you?" She asked tartly. "You've taken my duties, my place as a priestess, my family – even Inuyasha."

A flicker of compassion bloomed in Kagome's chest. It was clear as day now. Kikyo was grieving.

She'd heard the stories of course. It'd been Kikyo's one true desire to lay down her mantle as a priestess and live as a normal woman. A husband, children, an ordinary life. But that was not to be. She'd been graced with holy powers so strong that she had been unanimously chosen as the protector of the Shikon no Tama. That had been the last chain shackling her to a life of duty.

And then she crossed paths with a half-demon.

In her heart, Kagome didn't believe the two were as deeply in love as they thought they were. Two lonely souls had come together, one an outcast due to his birth, the other a priestess put on a pedestal that she didn't even want. It was natural that they had come together.

Kikyo had wanted to use the jewel to make Inuyasha human. Kagome had also been upset by that. Not only was it a selfish wish, but it was also a complete disregard to Inuyasha's feelings. She'd known him long enough to understand how much he despised his human nights. Despite his feeling of inadequacy as a half-demon, he embraced his demonic heritage, even enjoyed it. Kikyo's desire would have robbed him of the one thing he even liked about himself, all so she could be rid of the jewel and be able to drop her responsibilities.

It was no wonder the bond between them had been shattered so easily. They didn't even trust each other enough to accept the other just the way they were.

She'd died bitter, trapped in a life she'd never wanted, angry about her one chance to escape it stolen from her. It was a tragic ending to an equally sad tale. But the past was done and all they could do is look towards the future.

"Kikyo… I could never take your place in Inuyasha's heart. He's made it clear it belongs to you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to step aside just because you're upset I'm in his life. He's my best friend… and I made a promise to stick with him." She looked at the ground. "You of all people know how much it would hurt him if the people who love him were to abandon him."

A gust of wind blew through the meadow, teasing at the voluminous sleeves of their robes, causing Kagome to shudder from the sudden chill. She walked backward until her knees hit something hard; she dropped onto the lip of the well. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and despite squeezing them tightly a rogue tear managed to escape.

"I'm not trying to take anything from you, Kikyo. I'm just trying to keep my head above water and do what needs to be done."

The elder woman huffed. "You are a selfish, foolish girl to have made such a promise. Are you so naïve as to think you would be allowed to stay here once your quest is done?"

A cold shiver crawled up her spine. "What are you saying, Kikyo?"

"Do you truly not understand? _You do not belong here. _As soon as your 'usefulness'" she said with clear distaste, "runs its course, you will be returned to where you belong."

_No. It can't be! I couldn't abandon my friends like that!_

"You are my copy in every way, Kagome. Including how our tales end."

"I don't believe that – nothing is set in stone," she said stubbornly. Her chin quivered despite her words. "Our choices are what define our lives, not some foretold destiny."

Kikyo laughed. "A child's view of things. But I cannot begrudge you that – you are just barely on the cusp of adulthood." She stepped forward slowly, stopping a handful of paces away. "Let me give you some advice: you are not strong enough to fight the whims of fate. Accept your lot in life with dignity. You are weak, an imitation, a child playing at being a hero. Do not think you can ever rise above your station."

Tilting her chin up in defiance, "That's where you and I differ, Kikyo. You settled. I'm not going to let the idea of fate and destiny shackle me. You have to take what you want if you want it bad enough – and I'll fight even if it kills me. Maybe I'm just stubborn like Inuyasha says. But at the end of the day I refuse to give up and have someone dictate my life. It's _my _life. And no one can take that away from me."

Kikyo's mouth twisted in an ugly scowl. Without a single word, she lifted her hands, and Kagome's body tingled with the rush of alien energy. Beneath her, the well shuddered, emitting sparks of light from the aged wood.

"You have no place here," Kikyo snapped. "Since you refuse to see reason, I will enlighten you. Return to your home, Kagome. You are not needed here."

Quick as a snake she gripped Kagome's shoulders and shoved. The younger miko shrieked as she fell backward down the well shaft. Blue lights bloomed to embrace her as she fell unharmed into the time slip.

Wordlessly Kikyo carved a spell into the wood of the well overlaid by an ofuda. It disappeared into the wood with a flash of light. Before she could finish a shout came from behind her. Slapping the wood in frustration, she beckoned her soul collectors to carry her away. The spell to seal the time portal was incredibly complex, and she wasn't sure if it would maintain its integrity unfinished as it was.

After a few moments of deliberating she decided she would return to finish what she had started. But first she would need to recover her energy. The soul collectors set her down in a low hanging branch of an ancient tree, curved just so to comfortably sit in. With blank eyes she watched her servants as they drifted too and fro. Finally, several returned. She eyes shut in disgust as they dropped the souls into her waiting body.

How far she had fallen to be reduced to this.

But in the end, it didn't matter. Kagome was gone, and she was now free to retake back what was rightfully hers.

* * *

A/N: To make this clear - this _is_ an Inu no Taisho/Kagome fic. But we have a ways to go before that romance comes about. For now, Kagome is still swept up in puppy love, and it will be some time before she learns about the kind of love and bond that comes with your other half. She's 16 and needs some time to grow up a smidge.


	2. Chapter 2

Tōga did _not _like surprises.

Perhaps it stemmed from his being alpha - or if you asked Satomi his nature of being a control freak - but nonetheless Tōga preferred being in control of every situation. There was very little in his territory and den that went beyond his notice and even then he would hear about it eventually.

Whether it was his territory, his pack, or his day to day life, everything had a place and he made sure everything _stayed _in its place. He'd cultivated quite the reputation of being a firm leader, but no one could say he was unfair. He was well regarded for his honorable nature, treating both his humans and youkai subjects alike with the same amount of respect. It was simply a fact that his lands were the best defended and bountiful of all the cardinal regions. So long as you did your duty and minded your place, most of his people were free to go about their business as they saw fit.

Yes, Tōga liked routine and for the most part, enjoyed the duties that came with his status as alpha and cardinal lord of the West. But at the end of the day, he was an inu youkai male, an untamed spirit of the land and as such was more comfortable in the wilds beyond the walls of his ancestral stronghold. So when he got the chance he patrolled his territory - reestablishing the boundaries with his scent and youki, a warning and deterrent both.

It was during one of those solitary patrols around the furthermost forests bordering his lands that Tōga was absolutely blindsided.

Reiki, sharp and clear washed over his skin like icy white fire, overloading his senses and temporarily blinding him. Waves of energy buffeted him threatening to bring him to his knees. With a grunt he planted his feet firmly against the earth in an attempt to brace against the barrage of energy, his own youki rising in defense in a sparkling swirl of gold.

Almost as soon as it appeared the energy abruptly disappeared, leaving behind a strange vacuum. There was no sound in the sudden stillness, the normal cacophony of the forest behind him silent as a grave. His ears rang unbearably in the unnatural silence.

It was as if the very air had been scoured clean, the sharp scent of ozone smothering the usual scents of the wilds. It burned his sensitive nose and he sneezed rapidly in a vain attempt to clear it.

After a few moments, Tōga was able to move again. His youki flared in steady pulses, the swirling gold cloaking him against the alien reiki. Deep within his beast stirred, alert and on guard. Turning on his heel, he sped toward the source of the disturbance and came to an abrupt halt just before the end of the tree line.

What lay beyond was a mostly empty clearing save for an ancient dilapidated well and many strange grey lumps of various sizes scattered along the flattened grass. Flashes of pink light flickered randomly in the air emitting faint pulses of reiki.

In the blinding stillness everything stood in stark relief, the colors of the grass and trees unnaturally sharper than usual - even the very sky seemed more vivid. Gold eyes swept over the landscape cataloging the area.

A few feet before him lay one of those strange lumps. He crouched down to get a closer look.

"Youkai, " he murmured, looking it over with a critical eye.

Indeed it was a youkai. A lower level one, likely a mindless base creature if he had to guess what with its primitive form. The being was completely grey as if the life had been drained from it. Expanding his senses, he couldn't detect even the faintest flicker of youki. It was more than a little alarming - even in death traces of demonic energy lingered. The creature here was certainly dead; no heartbeat or rush of blood. Even its scent was missing. If one was not seeing it visually, it would be virtually undetectable.

Slowly reaching out with a single clawed finger Tōga poked the corpse.

It dissolved instantly in a shower of pink ash with the faintest brush of purity flickering over his skin.

He studied the meadow yet again, keen eyes wide as he took in the startling amount of base-born youkai. All of them were the same deathly grey and unmoving. Dead, every single one from purification.

He stood to leave. Before he could take a single step however, a soft sound broke the silence.

_A heartbeat. But where?_

Closing his eyes, he focused his sensitive hearing. Pinpointing the source he stalked around the old well, one hand hovering over the hilt of the sword at his hip.

A human female lay face down in the grass.

He tilted his head studying her. She was quite small, with wavy blue-black hair draped over her back and clad in the traditional priestess garb. He knelt down for a closer look, reaching out to turn her over.

She was _beautiful._

For a moment Tōga simply stared dumbstruck. She was clearly young, a girl on the cusp of womanhood, with moon pale skin. Her features were soft in sleep, sooty lashes brushing her cheeks. His eyes dropped to her lips, plush and petal pink and ever so slightly parted just begging to be kissed. Before he realized it he was leaning down to do just that before he froze.

_Her scent…_

Deep within his beast howled in triumph.

Peach blossoms and honeysuckle teased his nose with an undercurrent of something he couldn't quite identify but gave the distinct impression of a rainy spring morning. The sharp tang of ozone twined through the intoxicating scent but even now it was fading.

In an instant everything he ever knew changed. This little woman-child, so small and sweet looking, was his true mate. Human. Fragile.

_Ours._

He picked her up carefully, cradling her close to his chest. The softest whispers of reiki brushed his skin, teasing his youki to the fore. With a gentle pulse, he wrapped it around her instantly her reiki responded, sharp and clear for but a moment before settling into a soft pink, responding sweetly to his own shimmering gold.

Satisfied his precious cargo was secure in his arms, Tōga slipped silently into the trees beyond the clearing, leaving no trace that he and the girl had ever been there, the odd crackling of purity slowly dissipating behind them.

Tōga didn't like surprises. But this one he supposed he could make an exception for.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hate this one, but I'm sick of screwing around with it.**

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._

Carl Jung

* * *

Tōga was quick about putting more than a little distance between himself and the clearing. It would be dark soon and he needed to get his little mate somewhere safe. He tried to keep his gait smooth enough not to jostle her, but she didn't stir. It was worrisome just how still she was; if it wasn't for her slight breathing one would almost think her dead.

It didn't take long for him to find the small campsite where he'd left Ah-Un. The twin-headed beast of burden was basking in the remaining bit of sunshine, eyes closed. The left head, Ah, opened his eyes just enough to acknowledge their master and lowed in greeting. He nudged his scaly against his brother's; Uhn didn't stir. Impatient, Ah brought up his head and dropped his chin down hard on his brother's. Uhn woke with a grumble and snapped his teeth in annoyance.

Tōga rolled his eyes at their antics before setting down the little miko. She had yet to stir and he was beginning to grow concerned.

It was the work of a moment to pull the seldom-used furs out of one of the saddlebags and laid them out before the small fire. Once he had her relocated to the bedding, he looked over to Ah-Uhn.

Without further prompting the dragon heaved themselves up from their spot and stumped over to the sleeping miko to curl around her, noses to tail with a deep sigh. Satisfied, Tōga disappeared into the trees once more to hunt.

This distant part of his territory had always been one of his favorites. There was a certain serenity here specific to ancient things; here the trees grew thick and tall, silent sentinels to the life around them. He'd always been more comfortable in wild places such as these.

As he let his body slip into the more compact version of his true form to hunt, he allowed his mind to wander back to the little woman back at camp.

It wasn't unheard of for youkai to find their mates in humans. Uncommon perhaps. They held a better status in youkai society than others such as vassals or friends. Human lives were so brief that many youkai simply didn't bother with them. Some held a dislike of the species. Others valued them as a food source.

The miko's humanity didn't present too much of an issue; he'd done his duty as Inu no Taisho and produced a full-blooded heir. His line was secured with Sesshomaru, and despite his worries over his son's developing personality, he was shaping up to be quite the leader. Tōga had no intention of dying anytime soon but if the worst were to come to pass, he was assured the West would be in capable hands.

No, the problem was her status as a miko.

For obvious reasons miko and other beings with holy powers simply did not mix with youkai. They were natural enemies. His people would never accept a miko as his lady – especially one of her caliber. Of course, as the lord his word was law. But he would rather they accept her willingly.

_But would she?_

He'd seen what she'd done in the clearing – all her victims were youkai. He'd been so focused on his people accepting her that he hadn't considered she might not accept them.

Might reject _him_.

Mates knew each other. Even the human ones without knowledge of the bonds knew it somewhere deep inside that it was right, that it was meant to be. But he couldn't recall any stories of those humans containing any sort of holy powers.

Would she reject him on principle? Perhaps fight the bond?

Would he be willing to let her go if she did?

His beast snarled at the thought. He couldn't let her slip away. It wasn't in his nature. She was his and he was hers and that's all there was to it. And yet…

He wanted her to come to him willingly. The thought of forcing her to his side made him ill; mates were to be treasured, not controlled. He wanted a partner. An equal to stand with him. There were few enough that could claim equal footing with him. The miko was one of them, even if her powers were the opposite of his own.

If she did reject him, his instincts simply just wouldn't be able to let her walk away. He'd use everything in his arsenal to make it difficult short of force. He needed her to want to stay. Even if it took some coaxing on his end, he was willing to put in the effort. It was so rare to find a bond like this; the ones who managed too were envied and for good reason. Tōga himself was not above this. He was alpha, lord of the west, one of the strongest. But as the saying goes it was lonely at the top and he wanted more.

Whether it was against his own people or herself he would fight for her and that was that.

His decision made, he refocused once more on his task and brought down three deer. Two he devoured raw, and the efficiency born of long practice he butchered the third, wrapping the meat in the deer's own pelt to bring back. Humans, he recalled, preferred their food cooked.

He'd just finished cleaning up in the spring when an icy chill snaked down his spine. Before he could question it further, Ah-Uhn bellowed.

* * *

Kagome hung between the strange suspension of consciousness and unawareness.

It was quiet. Not silent, no; here in the soft stillness she could hear the soft exhalations of her breath. And if she focused, she could even hear the humming of her reiki as it flowed like a river of power within. With each breath in it receded and flowed out when she exhaled.

She didn't know how long she'd been like this. Not that it really mattered; in this place of half-dreaming time was an intangible, fluid thing; observed from afar and let go. Kagome was neither happy nor Unhappy as she drifted. This place defied explanation. It simply existed, and within it, so did she.

Maybe it was minutes or maybe it was a lifetime, Kagome wasn't sure, but change came into her little cocoon. Having acknowledged it she receded back into her mind to drift once more.

_Kagome._

Her brow furrowed. The voice was familiar. The thought slipped from her grasp and she shuddered before sinking again.

_Kagome._

It was more insistent now. She pointedly ignored it.

_Kagome._

She opened her eyes with a gasp as power rolled over her skin, dousing her in a fire that did not burn. Her reiki arose without her consent to flood her senses as it swelled against the intruder.

She was drowning in gold.

A tentative hand reached out in wonder. Warmth trickled down her fingers, her arm, and further Until it slid Underneath her reiki and sUnk beneath her skin.

It was a foreign feeling but not altogether unwelcome. It didn't burrow so much as flow through her body, sweeping from her toes, to her thighs, curling hotly in her belly. It touched every part of her. She delighted in the feeling and opened herself up for more.

It accepted her invitation and sunk deeper still. She didn't know how she knew, it didn't matter, but it was supposed to be here, and she was happy for it to stay.

The energy stopped. It took a moment for her to realize it had. Kagome reached out tentatively to see what was wrong – ah. It had found the hole.

She remembered. It hurt to remember. Darkness began to spread over the cocoon she'd wrapped herself in. She tried to shy away from it, to return to the quiet silence but it wouldn't let her. The gold energy shined brighter, hotter, flaring and blinding her with its brilliance. She curled into it and let it bring the memory to the fore.

_Ashes. A bath of foul-smelling fluid. Clay stained fingers gripping tight, Unbearable stillness, helplessness, Inuyasha don't say my name, please, don't say my name – _

_ Pain pain pain, gods help her, she was being torn apart, ripped outside her skin. For an eternity she was forced into a body not her own – Kikyo her name was Kikyo. Or it had used to be? She had another name, didn't she?_

_ A vicious tear, a silent cry, and she was back in body, Kagome Kagome Kagome, I am Kagome! _

_ Kikyo kept a part of her -their? - soul, just enough to remember, to be half-alive. It left behind a soul-deep ache and a hole that should not be. It hurt the most when she was near herself, who she used to be. _

It was angry. She could feel it as deep inside as it was. Not at her, never at her but still it raged on her behalf.

_Kagome, it's time to come back now._

Do I have too?

_You must. There is much to do._

Is there….? I don't remember.

_You will in time. But you must come back first._

She could feel the voice and the gold receding.

_Time to wake up, Kagome._

* * *

Kagome sat up with a cry, her hand pressed over her galloping heart. Already the dream was slipping away. Desperately she tried to hold onto it but to no avail. In the end it faded away as was the nature of dreams, leaving behind a strange emptiness and loss.

She was so, so cold. The chill was bone-deep; her limbs and head ached as she trembled.

What had happened to make her feel this bad?

Something warm and scaly nudged her hand. On instinct, Kagome pushed it away as hard as she could, scrambling to put some distance between her and it. Her bow and arrows were missing. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. A knife or some other sharp object, but she'd settle for a hefty rock.

Finding none, she turned to get a good look at her enemy. Ah-Uhn lay on their side, twin heads looking at expectantly. Beside them was a pallet of furs that she had been lying on. They were unmuzzled and unsaddled as they relaxed by the glow of the fire.

_If they're here, then that means Sesshomaru must be nearby._ Automatically she flared her aura. She wasn't particularly fond of the stoic demon lord what with his numerous attempts to steal the Tessaiga. But she didn't consider him an enemy per se. He had all the chances in the world to slay Inuyasha, and she had no doubt that he could if he were so inclined, but for reasons Unknown he had not.

Her aura came up with nothing. Not even Rin or Jaken showed up on her radar. Just herself, Ah-Uhn and a merrily crackling fire.

The left of the two heads yawned hugely, showing off blunt square teeth. Herbivore then. At least she didn't have to worry about him (them?) eating her. Squish her maybe. But something told her that would require a little more effort than the beast was willing to exert.

The dragon didn't seem dangerous… but Kagome knew better than to let her guard down.

The scent of roasting meat teased her nose. As if on cue her stomach made a horrific noise. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Dinner before she left Kaede's? Based on the emptiness of her stomach she imagined it'd been some time ago. She turned toward the campfire to see what was cooking and nearly passed right back out.

A man -no, a youkai- sat across from her. Even seated it was evident he was quite tall, with the broad shoulders of an athlete. His long silver hair was tied back in a topknot out of his face but the ends of it lay coiled on the ground, revealing ears that tapered to sharp points. Blue markings slashed over sharp cheekbones. His mouth was soft and sensual, lips pulled into a small smile. It took more than a little courage but finally her eyes locked with his. Molten gold, deep and rich, looked back at her, framed by lashes any woman would be envious over and heavy dark brows.

He was, in short, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. And somehow disturbing familiar.

She must have taken too long in her perusal because he was the one to break the silence.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You had me worried there for a while, little one."

Her cheeks flamed; it was so completely Unfair that he looked like a god, but he had to sound like one too. His smile spread wider and Kagome thought she was going to expire on the spot.

_What is it with demons and their stupidly ridiculous good looks?!_

"My name is Tōga," he continued. "What is your name?"

"It's Kagome." Mentally she facepalmed. Could she sound even more like an idiot?

He tilted his head looking just like a curious pup.

"Kagome," he said slowly, drawing out each syllable. She was right, she was going to pass out. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He turned his attention to the skewers of meat roasting over the fire. "I'm afraid I am mostly Unfamiliar with the eating habits of humans, but I do know they prefer their food to be cooked. You'll have to tell me if I did it right."

He handed her a skewer. Honestly, she was hungry enough to eat it raw but it was probably better off not to risk e coli. It was cooked through if a bit overdone, but Kagome wasn't going to complain. In short order she polished off two of them, shaking her head when he offered her a third. She settled back on her hands with a contented sigh.

"I haven't been this comfortable since… I don't know when. Probably before we were ambushed by Garamaru." Even the name of the moth youkai gave her the creeps. She shuddered on reflex. They'd barely pulled themselves out of that misadventure.

_Wait._

She shot back up.

"Oh man, he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm gone!" In her panic, she missed the dark flash in Tōga's eyes. "I have to get back. Listen, you've been wonderful, and I'm so, so sorry I have to go but – "

"You're not going anywhere tonight, little one."

His brows shot up as she put her hands on her hips with a fierce glare.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do? I don't take that from Inuyasha and I definitely am not going to take it from someone I just met – "

"Enough."

Her jaw snapped shut with a click.

"It is dark, and you have recently been injured. You need time to rest."

She rolled her eyes. "I get enough of the weak human lectures already, but I know my limits. I can't rest. Inuy – _they_ need me." His mouth thinned at her unintentional slip.

"You are no good to your companions if you yourself are unwell. Rest, and when you are recovered, I will take you to them."

Kagome really didn't have an argument against that logic. Pouting, she flopped back down on the furs. They really had no business being so comfortable.

"Tell me about them."

"Hm? Who?"

"Your companions."

She turned her gaze skyward, lacing her fingers behind her head. Far above the river of heaven peeked through the canopy of the trees. The night sky was one of her favorite things about the feudal era. Tokyo's light pollution made it almost impossible to appreciate its beauty.

"We're a bit of an odd bunch," she began, her lips pulling in a smile as she thought about her friends. "There's Sango, a demon slayer who is the last of her village. She has a fire cat companion called Kirara. Then there's Miroku, a monk, cursed with the wind tunnel in his right hand. Although he claims it's cursed in another way." Her face twisted into an irritated grimace. "Don't let the man of the cloth act fool you. He's a total letcher."

She continued to ramble on, describing her kit and Kaede and their other odd friends and allies, occasionally offering little anecdotes of their various misadventures. He listened patiently to it all, didn't interrupt except to ask the occasional question.

"And what of Inuyasha?"

Her cheeks flamed a rather becoming shade of pink. Her aura flickered, and he scented the air discretely. His beast snarled at the answer – she was infatuated with whoever this 'Inuyasha' was. For a moment he wanted to gut him.

"He's my best friend. We met first before the others. He tried to kill me over a misunderstanding, but we worked it out." She smiled brightly. "He's a little rough around the edges, but to be fair, his life wasn't kind to him before he found us."

He tilted his head and Kagome couldn't help but think of how it reminded her of a curious puppy.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes turned downcast as she fiddled with a stray thread on her hakama. "He's an Inu-hanyou. You can probably guess from there." She flicked her gaze back to him. "You both look pretty similar."

"The various inu clans each carry similar characteristics. It's possible we have a similar heritage. There's quite a few of us out there."

She nodded. A comfortable silence fell between the two, each lost in their own thoughts. After some time, Kagome yawned and stretched.

"Get some sleep, little one. We'll depart at first light to return you to your companions."

She didn't see the dark look in his eyes as she curled back Under the furs once more, lulled to sleep by the quiet, even breaths of the already slumbering dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I typed this 16-page monster on my phone. I think I like this one.

* * *

The sun had yet to peek over the horizon when Kagome woke, but the sound of creatures stirring in the woods beyond the little campsite indicated dawn was close. Her mind was still foggy from sleep but not enough to attempt to go back to sleep. The furs she was tucked in were a reminder that she had not, in fact, dreamed last night, if the unnatural chill that still clung to her wasn't a dead giveaway. Fruitlessly, she burrowed deeper but even it couldn't thaw her out from the inside.

As she laid there she flipped through her memory. It had been more than a little strange to wake up in a strange place with an equally strange youkai. Even if he is ridiculously handsome, she thought with a blush.

Shoving that train of thought into the back of her mind, she instead refocused on trying to figure out how she had come to be here. It was very patchy; the more she thought the fuzzier it all became. They'd returned to the village to resupply and give Sango's leg proper treatment. They'd eaten dinner and drifted off to relax. I know I thought about going for a walk… But I'd remember that, wouldn't I?

There was a gap in her memory from that moment to when she first woke up in Tōga's camp. Head wounds were the usual suspect for memory loss of course. It was possible she'd hit her head – but considering how everything hurt it was a little tough to tell.

Beside her the twin-headed dragonet began to stir. They stretched for a long moment and slowly heaved their bulk up to standing before lumbering away. She snuggled deeper into the furs to compensate for the loss of warmth.

The presence of Ah-Uhn was puzzling. She hadn't had much time to consider the oddity of his presence last night. The dragonetet traveled with Sesshomaru and that little toad of his, as well as the tiny human girl she was pretty sure was called Rin. They didn't come across their odd little band often but from what she had seen the dragonet doted on the little girl; lipping at her hair affectionately and allowing her to festoon them with flowers.

It was out of character for them to have separated. What with how smitten the dragonets were to Rin, she doubted they would have wandered off on their own. Unless Sesshomaru had abandoned them? She immediately dismissed that thought. In his subtle way the icy youkai lord was the possessive sort.

Had something happened to them then? She hoped not. Even if she wasn't particularly fond of Sesshomaru, the idea of him being gone was… Alarming. Perhaps she was projecting, but he was all the biological family Inuyasha had left.

It seemed she would have to ask Tōga about it later.

The sound of a fire crackling merrily reached her ears and she groaned, not ready to crawl from her cozy nest. Waking up for the day was the hardest part, and she always dragged her feet through it – much to Inuyasha's irritation. Many a morning began with a yelling match that usually resulted in the hanyou dumping her out of her sleeping bag.

But time would not wait for her and they had a long day ahead of them it sounded like. To her surprise, the thought of it made her strangely reluctant.

On one hand, she was anxious to see her friends. They would be worried sick when they discovered she was gone. Inuyasha would more than likely be throwing a fit right about now, she thought with a snort. In the time she'd known him it had been difficult for her friend to express his feelings. In true Inuyasha style, he kept it all covered up behind a wall of anger and sarcasm. But he cared, even if he didn't quite know how to show it.

Her good mood dampened. Inuyasha cared for her deeply, that much was obvious, but not in the way she wanted.

It was rare that he dropped that emotional wall he'd had to build and when he did, it was only for her. It made her happy that he trusted her that much; it'd been a rough beginning between the two of them, both suspicious of the other. But they'd come a long way in the past year.

It was no secret that she was in love with him. Heck, she'd all but told him to his face; worst of all, she knew that he knew. The guilty look he would give her before he would run off to Kikyou said it all. And every time it left another bruise on her already tender heart.

But he always came back. The days following his visits to Kikyou he was at his nicest to her, as if he were trying to apologize. Even knowing the why of it, it still made her heart glow with happiness. And without fail, every time, it would get her hopes up that maybe this time he wouldn't leave. Maybe this time he would return her feelings. Sometimes she questioned it – he was always incredibly defensive when she received male attention and was near unbearable when it was the romantic kind. Why would he be so possessive if he didn't care?

And then Kikyou would show up and they would be back to square one.

Of all then he would be worried the most that she was gone. He clearly had separation anxiety if what Sango and Miroku had told her was true; staying near the well, and pacing when she was running late. He was going to be so mad when she showed back up again.

She sighed. This was a bit of a mess.

Tōga had told her he had found her by the well. But if he had, why hadn't her friends come looking yet? Inuyasha's nose was good enough to follow her trail. Something had to have happened for them to be separated.

She shook her head firmly. Her friends were strong and capable fighters. They could handle just about anything that was thrown at them. It wasn't like she was alone either.

Tōga. Now that was a mystery she wanted to solve. There was something almost familiar about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew for a fact they'd never crossed paths before. He had a presence that was unmistakable; his whole presence was almost overwhelming in a way…

And yet she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had nothing to fear from him. Perhaps she should have been alarmed by how much she trusted him already. They'd only ever had one conversation, and here she was wanting to spend more time to get to know him.

Until the shikon no tama is completed and wished away, my life is not my own, she thought regretfully. It was unlikely she and Tōga would ever have that chance, not unless they happened to cross paths later on. The thought of it left her feeling bereft almost. Like she was missing out on something.

Her brow furrowed. Why am I so upset about leaving? I shouldn't be so conflicted over a stranger.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a gentle hand shook her shoulder. She jumped. What was it with inu-youkai and their sneaky feet?

Kagome pulled the fur from her head to look up at the amused youkai crouched beside her.

"Ah, so you are awake," he said lightly. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever planning on coming out."

"It's very comfortable. Thank you for lending it to me."

"It's no trouble. After your ordeal yesterday I could hardly let you freeze, now could I?" His lips tipped up in a smile and he winked.

If she hadn't already been laying down she was certain she would've been completely bowled over. His smile really needs to come with a warning label. It's dangerous.

His smile grew as if he heard her thoughts, before dimming slightly.

" While I hate to pull you from your comfort, the sun will be rising soon. We have quite a bit of ground to cover today to return you to your companions."

He'd kept that same light tone and smile but it didn't reach his eyes. The youkai straightened and returned to the fire to check on the roasting fish.

" There's a small stream that way if you'd like to wash up before you eat." He pointed straight ahead. " We'll depart once you're finished."

Without her bag there was only so much she could do. After rinsing her mouth out (she'd really taken toothpaste for granted!) she'd washed her face as best she could and wandered on back.

What little had been unpacked had already been replaced into Ah-Uhn's saddlebags. After downing her breakfast, Tōga suggested riding the dragonet for a while.

" At the risk of being offensive, little one, you look like you need a bit more rest."

This was the part where usually she would protest, but when she oped her mouth to do just that, she was overtaken by a huge, tongue curling yawn." Oh, shut up," she grumped at his answering smirk.

Twin heads swung to face her when she approached. The left cocked his head while the right yawned.

" Hello you two," she greeted with a smile. Slowly she reached out her hand. Uhn was quick about shoving his head into it demanding scritches. Kagome obliged while making sure his brother received the same amount of attention." Would you mind if I rode for a little bit? I'll be sure to find a treat for you."

The nudging toward their saddle said all that needed to be said. Before she could scramble on, two hands gripped her waist, lifting her easily into the saddle. Her cheeks burned with the force of her blush. Tōga smiled (kami he really needed to warn her before doing that!) and took the lead of their strange little party.

Tōga set a leisurely pace. It was a beautiful morning, cool and crisp, the kind of morning you wanted to savor. There was nothing to disturb them; wildlife went about their business as they weaved their way through the forest via a path only Tōga seemed to see.

Later in the afternoon, she climbed down from the dragonet in favor of walking. Her companion fell into step beside her but kept a respectful distance.

It was… Nice. Really nice.

Occasionally she would sneak glances at him out of the corner of her eye. There was a lot of him to take it; for starters, he was taller than she'd originally thought – the top of her head barely came up past his bicep. Most of his torso was covered by his armor but from what she could see she could definitely appreciate. What really intrigued her was his hair. It was both somehow both like and unlike Inuyasha's. It was thick like his but longer, longer than Sesshomaru's even, but was white as opposed to Inuyasha's silver.

The more she looked at him, the more familiar he seemed to be.

"Is there something interesting about my face, little one?"

Kagome squeaked and turned her eyes elsewhere, embarrassed to have been caught.

"You've been rather quiet this morning. If you have questions you may ask." He said conversationally.

"Honestly, I have so many that I don't know where to start.

"Most would try the beginning."

Kagome just barely resisted to stick her tongue out at the smirking male. "Fine then, let's start with the easiest. Where are you from?"

He flicked an errant strand of hair over his shoulder. "My family's ancestral home is west of here. It's built into the cliffs overlooking the sea." He cocked his head, a faraway look in his eyes. "My grandfather's grandfather carved out the first den for his mate and pups. As their pack expanded, so did the den." A note of pride colored his tone. "It was my father who transformed it into what it is today.

"It sounds amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before."

" It truly is a sight to behold," he slanted his eyes down at her. "Perhaps I'll take you one day."

"That would be amazing," she replied, unable to keep the hint of hope out of her voice. "You mentioned your father earlier. Do you have any other family? Siblings?

It was amusing watching him roll his eyes, an expression of long-suffering that she could relate with. "I have an elder sister and a younger brother. My brother, Kenshin, still lives in the den along with myself. As for Retsuko," he pursed his lips in clear distaste. "She joined her mate's pack in the northern mountains in the far reaches of the eastern land's borders."

"It sounds like you disapprove.

He lifted a low hanging branch out of her way as he contemplated his answer. "Yes and no," he said finally. "My sister has always been more than a little wild and became famed for her skill and ruthlessness on the battlefield and in the political arena. Many sought her hand, but she only had eyes for Daichi. It caused quite a stir; the two of them are complete opposites."

"Well, they say opposites attract. Maybe they just balance each other out?"

His lips twisted into a scowl, as he begrudgingly agreed. "That they do."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling. "You still don't like him though," she guessed.

"Of course not."

"Why? Wait, no, let me guess – you don't think he's good enough for her?"

"Of course not."

"Is this coming from a legitimate reason or are you just being the overprotective brother who doesn't think anyone is good enough for his sister?"

"There is no such thing as overprotective," he said firmly.

The trees were thinning ahead and they came to a stop on the banks of a wide river, the current sluggish, the crystal clear water cutting through the forest and beyond. They paused long enough to refill their water containers. The water was frigid, stinging her hands as she dipped the container to fill it. She eyed the far bank, dreading the thought of even attempting to cross it.

Without warning, a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to a hard body. The ground disappeared from beneath her feet; before she could scream they were safely on the other side, whereupon Tōga released her.

"Could you warn me before you do that, please?"

"Would you have preferred to swim?" He countered.

She made a face. As soon as Ah-Uhn landed behind them they set off once more.

Kagome picked up where they had left off. "So you don't like him because he's not good enough for her. What's the legitimate reason?"

"Is that not enough?

"Hardly. Try again."

"Wolves and dogs tend to dislike each other on principle."

Kagome snickered. "That somewhat makes sense. Inuyasha can't stand it when Kouga comes around; he throws the biggest fit. Honestly, I don't understand it; sure Kouga is a bit of a nuisance but he's harmless."

"If he's such a nuisance why you continue to entertain his antics?"

"He's an ally and a friend."

Tōga arched a brow. "Is having this ally worth the cost of disrupting your pack?"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha is an inu-hanyou, yes?" Kagome nodded. "From what you've said I would imagine his instincts are quite strong. It's in our nature to run off potential threats."

"Kouga's not a threat though," she insisted. "I mean, he used to be when he kidnapped me, but we worked that out."

He stopped dead in his tracks, falling silent for a moment; she tipped her chin up to see him staring at her incredulously.

"What's that look for?"

Leaning back against the tree trunk behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest, dark honey eyes considering her. Kagome shifted her weight from her right foot to her left, trying very hard not to fidget under his piercing gaze.

"Let me get this straight: this Kouga kidnapped you," he held up his hand to tick off his fingers. "Declared in front of his pack and your own of his claim," another finger, "and routinely crosses paths to stake his claim, and you have refused to allow Inuyasha to chase him off?"

Her eyes flashed with irritation. Cocking her hip, she crossed her arms over her chest. Gone was the lost kitten he'd initially discovered, replaced by a fierce little wildcat. This, he mused, had the potential to be fun.

"When you put it like that it sounds much worse than it actually is," she snapped.

He shook his head in disbelief and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "That would be because it is, little one. Youkai do not operate by human social customs. By being passive you have invited him to pursue you as a potential mate."

She stiffened; her back ramrod straight, blue eyes wide in shock. "What? No, that can't be right. He just says it to annoy Inuyasha."

"And how does he respond?"

She winced, memories of the multiple confrontations that ended in all-out brawls. "Not well."

"And am I correct in assuming that you interfere during these confrontations?"

"Of course, I do. If I didn't, they'd kill each other!"

A strange look crossed his face only to disappear as suddenly as it appeared. His claws made a light tapping noise from where he drummed his fingers against the metal of his bracers.

"That is rather the point, little one," he said gently. "If there is one thing dogs and wolves have in common, it is that we have no reservations when it comes to defending our claim. Furthermore, this supposed 'friend' of yours has manipulated this situation by using your lack of knowledge to force his claim. Underhanded, but to be expected of wolves."

She threw her hands up in frustration and to his amusement let out a rather convincing growl. "Assuming you're right about all this, what, exactly, am I supposed to do about it?"

"Deny his claim," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him it likely was.

"But I have! It's not my fault he doesn't listen."

"Of course he won't. Words don't matter so much to youkai as they do to humans. Actions are what make the difference."

"Actions speak louder than words," she murmured under her breath.

He inclined his head. "Precisely. If you're going to successfully deny his claim, you're going to have to put a little more force behind it."

"A little more force – if you haven't noticed I'm human. What kind of force do you think I'm capable of to go up against a youkai?"

"You're a priestess."

She took a step back, aghast. "I'm not going to purify him. He's an idiot but that doesn't mean he has to die for it!"

"Perhaps I should have worded that better," he replied. "I am not saying you should completely purify the wolf; just enough to get your point across would suffice."

"But won't that hurt?"

"Of course it will. Pain is a rather good deterrent for most beings."

She chewed her lip as she thought, completely oblivious to the youkai across from her who appeared enraptured by the action. He clenched his fist, claws digging into his palm, as he resisted the urge to reach out and soothe the abused flesh with his thumb, before tilting her chin up for a kiss –

"I'll consider it." Kagome's voice jerked him out of the impromptu daydream.

"I suppose that is all I can ask." He pushed off the tree to continue their trek, falling into step with her once more.

Eager to find a less heavy topic, Kagome switched gears.

"What about your mother and father?"

He tensed and instantly Kagome regretted asking. She started to apologize when Tōga answered.

"My mother was very beautiful and beloved by all who knew her. I… don't have as many memories of her as my sister does. I was just a pup when she died birthing my brother. As for my father… Well." He looked up at the sky, and sighed, shaking his head." After she passed, he remained in the den long enough to prepare us for our duties, then left to wander the wilds. I do see him from time to time." But not enough, he thought in the privacy of his mind.

"He must have really loved her."

"Deeply, and she him. They fell in love at first sight and mated that same evening. It was quite the scandal, I'm told."

"They were probably just jealous. That's the kind of love most people only ever get to read about."

"Humans do not experience that kind of connection?"

"Not usually, no. Is it normal for youkai?"

"To a degree. It varies for each species. Not all youkai have life mates as it is not in their nature, but they are able to identify the best partner to reproduce. Typically, it's the more social species that have life mates."

The faraway look in her eyes was a little concerning. After a moment's deliberation, he reached out to touch her shoulder. Kagome jumped, shaking her head as if to clear it and blinking hard.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She smiled sadly. "Humans don't often get to experience that… and those that do, they're truly love stories for the ages.

"I can't imagine the kind of heartbreak your father must be feeling. I don't think I could survive going through that."

"Truthfully? If he didn't have pups to raise, I don't think he would have either." His jaw tightened. "I do not understand his decision to leave the pack. He belongs with us, to heal with the ones who love him most. But he has chosen his path and the best we can do it respect it."

On impulse, Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand and giving it a squeeze. His breath caught in his throat at her touch. When she attempted to pull back, he curled his fingers around her hand, mindful of his claws, to hold her fast.

Her hand was so small compared to his own, and deliciously soft. Idly he wondered if she was that soft everywhere. His thumb swept back and forth in a soothing gesture. With a final squeeze, he let her go.

"And what of your family?"

"I just have a little brother, Souta. I swear every time I come home to visit he just gets taller!" She pouted but it was good-natured. "He's a brat but I love him anyway. Most of the time.

"Then there's Mama. She's one of the strongest women I know. Raising two kids alone is hard, but she did it with grace. She's also an amazing cook and has this weird knack for knowing what someone needs at any given time. She calls it 'mother's intuition' but I swear it's some kind of superpower.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"Yeah, she really is."

"And what of your father?"

Her lips tightened.

"He fell in love with someone else. He left us while Mama was still pregnant with Souta. Not to long after that we moved to the family shrine to live with grandpa."

He didn't realize he was growling until she took his hand again. Jaw clenched, he reined in his beast, willing himself to get under control.

"Souta and I see him once or twice a year. He and Souta have a really good relationship."

"But you do not."

"No. And it's not even because of him. It's his wife. She and I just don't get along." She shrugged. "It is what it is, I guess. And in a weird way, I'm kind of thankful it worked out the way it did. If we hadn't moved to the shrine, I never would have known I had spiritual powers. Or met my friends."

* * *

The trip was very pleasant, and Tōga didn't feel the need to urge them any faster. As they walked and talked, he mostly followed his own scent trail from the day before, with a few deviations here and there. Perhaps it was selfish – Kagome was clearly quite eager to return to her companions, but after the scare she'd given him the night before he didn't feel quite so bad about it.

Their conversation naturally tapered off as the day grew later into a comfortable quiet. He'd managed to convince her to climb back onto the dragonet; occasionally dozing. It concerned him how exhausted she still was, but perhaps with more food and rest she would make a full recovery. He seriously considered stalling for one more night for both her comfort and his selfishness.

The quiet gave him time to mull over the events of the previous night.

* * *

_He'd just finished his bloody task when an icy chill crawled up his spine. Something was horribly, desperately wrong. He immediately started to return to camp just as Ah-Uhn cried out in distress._

_His claws glowed blue as he prepared to confront whatever had disturbed his charges. Silently he landed before the dragonet, scanning for any potential enemies. Finding none, he turned his attention back to the two behind him._

_Ah-Uhn's tail was curled around the priestess to bring her as close as possible to their side. Ah was on alert, reptilian eyes watching the surrounding area intently as his brother nudged the little priestess, little whines escaping his throat. He looked up at Tōga clearly pleading for help. The daiyoukai dropped to one knee, pushing Uhn's head out of the way._

_She wasn't breathing._

_Automatically he pulled her into his arms to press his ear against his chest, desperately seeking any sign of life._

_Silence._

_Tōga was not unfamiliar with fear. In truth, he feared several things; harm coming to his family and his son and being unable to protect what was his being the primary too. Now Kagome had been added to that list. But Tōga had been trained to not let fear override him – it was natural to feel fear, his father had said, but bravery was feeling the fear, and not allowing it to control you._

_He didn't have the luxury to feel fear; time was of the essence. There was a brief window in which he would save her. As if it knew, Tenseiga pulsed in a warning. It took all his formidable will to let her go and stand once more. He drew Tenseiga; in one fluid motion, he sliced through the underworld creatures who already had pulled her soul from her body. He held his breath as her soul hung above her; larger, much larger than he had expected, but no less beautiful. The twisting mass of energy shone bright with purity but something about it was… off._

_He focused on the anomaly. There! A large jagged hole within. It was duller than its surroundings, weakly pulsing, perhaps looking for the missing piece._

_Acting on pure instinct he pulsed his youki against her vulnerable soul. The sheer intimacy he felt in that moment overwhelmed him; he could feel her, her very essence rang through his being and he basked in it. _

_From what little he knew of souls he was fairly certain that such a hole (particularly of one that size) would be extremely painful. It likely left her vulnerable. For now he could only attempt to patch it until someone who could heal it was found. He funneled his own potent youki to wrap around the tear. There was a gold cast to her spirit now - if he concentrated, he could almost feel her._

_Slowly her soul drifted back into her waiting body. As soon as it settled, she breathed in deep and her heart began to beat once more._

_Tōga leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent as he did so. It was some time before he could back away to the other side of the fire. As much as he wanted to stay to reassure himself she would continue to live, she most likely would not appreciate a strange male hovering over her._

* * *

Even with the evidence of the incredible size of her soul and the deep well of her powers, the sort of energy she had released in the clearing had been on an overwhelming scale. The only conclusion he had come up with was that sudden burst of power had likely overwhelmed her body and it simply gave out under the strain.

That level of power rare even among youkai. No normal human should have even that sort of capability. It was slowly becoming clear that the little priestess in his care was anything but ordinary.

Which brought him to another question: just how was she able to avoid discovery? Even if she had trained in seclusion someone would have eventually learned of her. A priestess of her caliber would be in high demand. There was only one other priestess he personally knew who came close to Kagome. But even she with her extensive experience and training was dwarfed by his mate.

For now, he set aside that mystery in favor of a more pressing issue.

He had promised to return her to her companions, and Tōga was nothing if not a youkai of his word. He would do as she had asked but he would also do his best to entice her to stay.

Even though humans were hopelessly out of touch with most of their instincts, they would respond to their surroundings unconsciously. Throughout the day he'd slowly began to scent mark her, layering it with a subtle release of pheromones. Perhaps some would consider it cheating, but as they say, all's fair in love and war. And Tōga played for keeps.

They arrived at the edge of the well clearing just as the sun had begun its descent below the horizon, painting the sky in fabulous colors. The only evidence of the battle was the traces of reiki that still remained over the clearing, nowhere near as potent as yesterday. He commanded Ah-Uhn to guard his lady before taking off to scout the area.

He took to the sky, scanning for any sign of her companions. She'd described them in detail. They would be a distinct group. He flared his youki has he flew. Nothing. He made three thorough circuits around the area but came up with nothing.

The sharp scent of iron assaulted his nose – blood, followed by a sharp cry. Kagome!

Shifting to his energy form he rocketed through the sky, landing in a sharp spray of dirt and rock. Following the scent, he stepped up onto the side of the well.

She was huddled at the bottom, clutching her arm to her chest; a long-jagged gash was sliced across her forearm. Blood bloomed like flowers on the white of her haori. He stepped off the ledge and touched down, the mud and filth squishing unpleasantly beneath his boots. Gently he scooped her up and leaped out of the well to settle her against the low wall.

"Does anything feel broken?" he asked, already reaching for her arm. It looked worse than it actually was. He unbuckled his armor and set it to the side to give him more room to work.

"My pride," she answered through gritted teeth. Internally he sighed with relief.

He looked her over with a critical eye; she was a mess. Her clothing was ruined, and she would likely want a bath. He'd made note of a hot spring close by when he was scouting. Whistling for Ah-Uhn, he secured his armor to the saddle and swept Kagome up into his arms once more.

She was shivering by the time they arrived, the temperature dropping significantly as the sun completed its descent. He didn't trust her to not fall over if she fell down. So with some careful maneuvering, he stripped out of his haori and kosode and walked into the spring with her.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked. His touch was purely clinical as he settled her where he wanted her, finding a submerged rock to sit on and pulling her down with him.

"Your wound requires attention, little one," he answered. He went to remove her haori but stopped when she froze. "I realize this is frightening for you, but you have my word that I will never take advantage of you or act in any way that would be dishonorable."

She drew in a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. "I trust you," she answered in a small voice.

His beast purred at that. Tōga kept his movements slow, allowing her time to adjust to his presence in this vulnerable state.

It took some time to clean the mud and kami knew what else from her hair, carefully running his claws through the thick mass until it was clean. He roused her just enough to help her remove her own haori, averting his eyes to preserve her modesty, all the while growling deep in his chest to relax her. He wasn't sure if it would – humans didn't respond like youkai – but to his surprise and pleasure she sunk back against his chest, eyes heavy-lidded, looking not unlike a sleepy pup. True to his word he cleaned the wound quickly. With the blood gone he could see it was little more than a deep scrape. Already it was clotting, and he didn't scent any sort of infection, but he would check it in the morning. Once he was satisfied, he picked her up out of the warm water. He handed her his kosode, turning his back to allow her to dress, and steadied her as she shimmied out of her ruined hakama.

His kosode was comically large on her even after her attempt to secure it. It covered the important parts, the hem falling a little more than midthigh. Inwardly he groaned at the sight of all that smooth skin on display. He dressed quickly, and picked her once more, darting to a cave he had seen earlier.

After checking to make sure it was free of inhabitants, it took only a little time to get a fire going. He didn't spare any time to enjoy the hunt as he usually did. He didn't need to eat as much as humans, so he was done that much quicker.

By the time the moon was high, his mate was fed and warm, and he allowed himself to relax. He made himself comfortable against the far wall, one pulled up, his wrist resting casually on his knee. There wasn't much to do besides rest. Kagome was curled up on the furs once more, staring into the fire, deep in thought. He was content with the silence. That is until he smelled salt.

In a flash he was beside her, automatically pulling her up and into his lap. Immediately she tucked her face into the space between his throat and shoulder, curling into him as if she could crawl inside his skin.

He held her as she cried, rubbing her back and beginning that same soothing rumble that had calmed her in the hot spring. Eventually, her tears slowed, but she made no move to dislodge herself. Not that he would have let her if she tried.

"Why the tears, little one?"

She hiccuped and mumbled something to quiet to hear against his throat. He coaxed her head back to face him.

"You'll think I'm crazy," she repeated, wiping at her face.

"I'll be the judge of that," he replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "Talk to me. What has you so distressed?"

"The well didn't work."

Despite his confusion, he maintained the same calm tone. "In what way is it supposed to work?"

She shook her head. "It's not just a well. It's a portal through time. When I was fifteen, I was pulled through it, five hundred years in the past. When we got there, it felt wrong, so I jumped in. It didn't work." Tears once more threatened to fall, but she blinked hard, scrubbing at her face. "Why didn't it work?"

"I think we need to have a long talk," he answered, carding his claws through her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not dead! I lost all my original files for this story so I have to start from scratch. This one is short but hopefully won't disappoint. Next time we get to pay the inutachi a visit! Edit: sorry for the multiple updates, I don't know why it keeps freaking out. Hopefully this is the last one!

* * *

"…And that's why it's so important I find a way home. The jewel is my responsibility and I can't abandon my friends."

Tōga stared into the fire, dumbfounded. It was bewildering. Time travel? How was such a thing even possible? The more analytical side of his mind was almost ready to dismiss it as a fantasy brought on by trauma or madness. And yet he had looked her in the eye and found no trace of deception. Fear, yes. Not for him, but for the unknown. Fear, true fear, was near impossible to fake and he smelled no trace of a lie. In their short acquaintance, Kagome had not given her any reason for him to not give her the benefit of the doubt; it was clear she wasn't the sort to lie. All in all, it was hard to swallow, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but not without doing his own investigation first. There was too much at stake for him to go into this blindly – even if she was his mate.

"You probably think I'm crazy. I don't blame you if you do. I can hardly believe it, but it's all true."

"It is difficult to fathom the whole concept," he admitted. She visibly wilted. "But I am willing to entertain the possibility."

She let out a sigh of relief and pulled her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around them. "You have no idea how much of a relief that is."

"I would not abandon you, little one, even if I did not believe you. I've taken you under my protection – I am not so dishonorable as to abandon you."

"N-no, I wasn't trying to imply that you were, I mean –"

He held up a hand. "Peace, Kagome, I understand what you meant." Settling back more comfortably he continued. "This does, however, change my plans, but not by much. There is an errand we must attend to, but hopefully, it will provide insight to both your…. Unique predicament as well as my own."

"So, you'll help me get home?"

His heart clenched at her open, hopeful expression. Sharp pain in his palm brought him back to reality. He flexed his hand from the tight fist he hadn't realized it had been in, the wounds from his claws already closed.

He'd been a fool to think that this would be easy. His true mate essentially dropped into his lap only to later be taken from him? For a moment Tōga cursed the universe, the kami, all that was divine for allowing this to come to pass. This whole situation was cruel to them both, even if she didn't understand just yet. His true mate, the one made for him and he for her, was from the future. A future in which she had responsibilities for not just her own mistake, but to her pack, and her family. Even if she wanted to stay with him, it was clear she had too much honor to even consider shirking those responsibilities.

What was he to do?

"I will do everything in my power to find you answers," he said finally. Kagome's happy smile was like a punch to the gut.

Long after Kagome had curled up beside Ah-Uhn to sleep Tōga spent the remainder of the evening debating what to do. He'd never met a time traveler before, nor had he heard of such a feat being capable but it was possible someone had. The challenge was to find out who had. Making discrete inquiries was not an option. The risk of someone learning of this, and her connection to him was too much to take. He couldn't afford for anyone to have that kind of leverage. He briefly considered the thought of the fortress' library but immediately nixed that idea; the time required to search through the extensive collection was more than what they had.

_Unless…_

Tōga's eyes lit up at the sudden epiphany. It was likely a long shot, but it was their best option for now. Time was of the essence; he'd already been gone far too long from the fortress. They would have to push hard but with Ah-Uhn the journey shouldn't be too taxing on Kagome.

It was deep into the night when he felt the disturbance. Stepping out of the cavern he tipped his head up to scent the wind, his sensitive ears straining to catch even a whisper of the intruder. The faintest whisper of youki brushed across his aura.

"I know you're there."

There was no fanfare when the male appeared. Where there had been nothing but air he suddenly and silently occupied the space. Long grey hair tied back in a low tail fell over his shoulder as he sketched out a bow. He was slight in build, shorter than Tōga with mismatched eyes, one silver, and one blue. They locked with gold for a moment before the former's dropped to the ground respectfully.

"I don't recall summoning you, Kiyoshi."

"Forgive me, my lord, I did not intend to interrupt your hunt," the now-named Kiyoshi replied. "Lord Kenshin was concerned about your delay and has requested that you return at your earliest convenience."

Tōga snorted. "Meaning he has lost all patience with my son and doesn't want to deal with his moods any longer."

Kiyoshi's thin lips pulled into a small smile but otherwise said nothing.

Tōga allowed himself a heavy sigh. "You may tell my brother that there has been an unexpected development that requires my immediate attention and that I will return as soon as I am able."

"Of course, my lord." He made no move to leave.

"Was there anything else?"

"There has also been, ah, a development in the north."

Sharp gold eyes turned flinty as Tōga stared him down. "Explain."

"It is but mere rumor at this time, my lord, but stories from travelers near the northern lands say there has been sightings an influx of foreign youkai from the continent. Dragons seldom welcome outsiders into their territories, even their own kind."

"And these alleged strangers are not."

He inclined his head.

This could prove troublesome. Ryūkotsusei had never let go of his anger at having been defeated by the other cardinal lords after his last attempt to overthrow them, even after his territory and people had been decimated. The dragon lord had made no further retaliation but had closed his borders to all. If these stories were true and the dragon lord was indeed attempting to curry favor with foreign youkai, then it was imperative that they act quickly.

"Is there anything else you require of me, my lord?"

"There is actually." Tōga retrieved a money purse and tossed it to the waiting youkai. "There is an errand I need you to do that requires your complete discretion." Kiyoshi didn't bat an eye as Tōga rattled off the short list of things he required.

"I will return before morning," Kiyoshi replied.

"See that you do."

With another deep bow, the strange youkai winked out of sight as if he had never been.

Morning arrived with little fanfare. Downing a hasty breakfast, Kagome attempted to make herself presentable. Her hair was hopelessly tangled and while Tōga's kosode did the job of keeping her from being naked, it wasn't exactly ideal for traipsing around in the wilds.

She made her way outside, valiantly trying to finger comb the tangles from her wild bedhead when Tōga materialized before her. She jumped back with a shriek.

"Don't do that!"

He tilted his head laughter dancing in his eyes. In his hands, he held a small bundle which he then offered her. She looked from him to the bundle then back again clearly confused. He cocked a brow.

"We will find you something for suitable when we return home," he said as she tentatively opened the bundle, "but for now it should suffice. I am unfamiliar with human needs beyond the basics, but if anything is missing, please let me know."

The bundle turned out to be a deep blue kimono overlaid with white flowers, the fabric clearly of quality. It had been folded around a small parcel of basic hygiene products including a wooden comb and curiously scentless cake of white soap wrapped in rice paper. Additionally, there were other small palm-sized packets of dried meat and nuts similar to the ones Sango would make to supplement the trail mix Kagome usually brought when they didn't have time to stop and eat.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you – you didn't have to do this for me. I would have managed on my own."

He tilted his head as he considered her. She just barely resisted the urge to fidget, feeling not unlike a mouse in the gaze of a hawk.

"You are under my protection," he'd said firmly. "Which also extends to seeing to your needs. Your clothing needed replacing, and I have an errand I must attend to that is under time restraints that do not allow being able to stop as frequently to address your nutritional needs."

"You've done so much already, I couldn't possibly – "

"This is non-negotiable, Kagome."

She bristled. "While I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I don't need someone to take care of me. I am _not _helpless."

In the blink of an eye, Tōga had crossed the short distance between them far closer than would be acceptable in terms of personal space. His knuckles came up to just barely brush over her cheek, his voice dropping to a much gentler tone.

"There is little doubt in my mind that you could manage to survive on your own for a time," he said. "But these times are dangerous even for youkai, let alone a single human woman. I cannot in good conscious allow you to leave knowing the fate that would inevitably catch up to you. Accepting assistance is not a weakness on your part."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't really have a choice then."

"In this instance, no." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as he put a respectable distance between them. "But you are free to do as you see fit provided you do not stray too far from my side."

Kagome turned on her heel to make her way back to the small spring to clean up. "Stubborn dog," she mumbled under her breath. Her face flamed in embarrassment as he laughed.

"Oh, little one, you have no idea."

* * *

It took two more days to arrive at their destination. Very little had changed from the time he had first come there as pup beyond new growth; the trees were dark and imposing, seemingly stretching on forever. He turned Ah-Uhn loose to forage as they please with firm instructions not to follow and beckoned Kagome close.

"We're going in there?" she asked nervously. She chewed at the corner of her lip and tugged at a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. A bitter tinge muddled her scent as her anxiety increased.

"The errand I must attend to is within, yes."

Kagome frowned and tugged again. To his surprise she took a step forward toward the trees, then another, walking hesitantly until she stood only a few paces away from the border. His body was tense in preparation to pull her away, but he held himself in check to see just what she was up too.

Goosebumps broke out over his flesh as she raised her hand to touch something he could not see. Pink flashed from her fingertips, startling her. She recovered quickly and reached forward again. Reiki sparked once more as it skittered in the air before her.

"There's a barrier here but there's something strange about it. I can't sense where it's anchored." She looked up at him where he had come to stand at her left. "It doesn't feel like anything I've ever come across before, youkai or human. I don't… maybe it's crazy but I don't think it wants me in there."

"It's meant to dissuade outsiders, human ones in particular," he explained, raising his own hand to brush his claws over it. The barrier sparked, stinging his flesh as if in reprimand. "It is… difficult to explain what precisely it's origin is. I don't fully understand it. But it should allow us to breach it so long as we obey its rules."

"And what would those be?"

"No axes or flame."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. Anything else?"

"You are feeling unsettled, yes? That is part of the nature of the barrier. My presence should be enough of a buffer to reduce any discomfort but with your nature as a priestess there is no telling how it might react."

"So there's a chance it might try to fry me?"

"I will not allow you to be harmed," he said firmly. "But there may be some discomfort."

"Discomfort I can deal with," Kagome straightened her back and looked determinedly into the dark forest beyond. "Anything else?"

"Crossing the barrier should be the easy part," he said as he turned her to face him and tilt her chin up to look her in the eye. "But you must to stay close to me as we travel through this place. I will not allow harm to come to you, but there are beings in this wood who will try to lure you away. You mustn't listen. Do you understand?"

"Right," she answered. "No fire, no axes and no wandering off."

"Good." He took her hand and laced their fingers together, pulling her close. Perhaps unnecessary but it was an innocent indulgence on his part. He waited to see if she would pull away. When she did not, he tugged her close and they walked forward.

A sick feeling of unease grew with every step he took, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It seemed the barrier had deemed them unworthy. Icy fear crawled up his spine._ Danger_, his beast roared. _Retreat protect mate! _He fought against it even as the barrier hummed like a swarm of bees, his grip on her hand tightening as she pulled at his grip.

And they were through.

Instantly the feeling disappeared. At their back, the barrier rippled and stilled once more to its previous unbothered state. He paid no attention to it however as he pulled her off his shoulder to set her down gently. Her heart thundered in her chest, but it would soon slow; already color was coming back to her cheeks. Unable to help himself he reached out to brush her hair from her face, sharp claws carefully curled away from her soft skin. To his surprise, she leaned into his touch. Kagome was tense, still shaking like a pup taking their first steps. Taking a risk he pulled her close, marveled as she embraced him holding on with all her might. He regretted wearing his armor. It couldn't have been comfortable for her, but she didn't move.

"Let's not do that again," her voice muffled slightly against his chest. He chuckled and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply to center himself and soothe his beast. She was fine, he was fine and for the moment, there was no danger.

"Agreed, little one. We do not have much farther to go. Are you recovered enough to continue?"

"I'd rather not stay here any longer than we need too. Lead the way." She took his offered hand and fell into step as he guided them through the trees, a ghost of a memory long forgotten drifted into his mind.

* * *

"_Take care to respect the trees my son," Hisahito had said in a strange hush. Tōga had begged to go hunting with him – it was seldom that he could spend time with the father he looked up to so busy as he was. They'd traveled deep into the wilds where humans refused to tread, old forgotten places even most youkai did not normally wander. The air here was strange, and for a moment he felt afraid. A clawed hand brushed over his head and Tōga calmed at the reminder of his father's strong presence. _

_ "Are they dangerous?" He moved closer to his father's side, unconsciously reaching for him with a small hand. He caught himself and pulled back; a leader did not reach for comfort. He was not a pup anymore clinging to his mother's skirts. He tried to mimic the serene mask his father so often wore when dealing with someone he found particularly unpleasant. _

_ With an amused huff, his father reached out instead, bringing his son close to his side and encouraging him to take hold of his mokomoko. Automatically he burrowed deeper at the sound of his comforting growl. _

_ "Dangerous? No, my son, they are not dangerous. But they do deserve our respect." Hisahito reached out a hand, brushing the tips of his nails against the truck of a particularly large tree. "Their roots run deep and with them memories of things even we youkai have forgotten. Our lives are long my son, but theirs longer still. When we are gone, they will remain; silent guardians of those who have been, who are, and who will become."_

_ The daiyoukai tilted his head back, sharp gold eyes taking in the dark canopy above them. A shadow of something Tōga wouldn't understand until he himself saw it in his own eyes flickered, disappearing as quickly as it had come. _

"_Even when your name is long forgotten and your deeds reduced to mere words in a dusty scroll, the trees will remember."_

_ He looked up at his father, so tall and strong, a bulwark against the enemies of their house and territory. It was unfathomable to think that he, Hisahito, the Inu no Taisho, could ever be reduced to mere words in some intangible future. He shied away from that train of thought and clung tighter to mokomoko._

_ "Fear not, pup. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He chuckled as his son visibly relaxed. With another gentle brush against his hair, he resumed walking, following a path that appeared to be known only to him. "I've brought you here for a reason. I do believe it's time for you to meet a friend of mine. I think you might like him."_

_ "Who is it, father?"_

"_His true name has been lost to time, but to our people, he is known as Bokuseno…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Deep within the western lands, Sesshōmaru stood guard over his little pack. He seldom indulged his need for sleep when outside the den, and the relatively close proximity to the village Inuyasha called home made him that much more alert. The grove they now rested in was not what he would have chosen, but Rin was recovering from illness and could not travel further today. He was reclined against an ancient tree, right leg bent and his wrist resting casually upon it, his pelt pooled beside him, his ward tucked within.

The forest was alive with the creatures of the night; he tipped his head back, inhaled deeply, eyes drifting to half-mast, automatically cataloging the various scents. The loamy soil of disturbed earth, the sweet smell of sap from the tree above him, the must-and-brimstone scent of the dragonet curled up beside the now dying fire, and the more delicate scent of lavender and cedar of his ward, interlaced the flowers she so often adorned herself with.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a kitsune vixen and her kits as they tumbled through the underbrush just beyond the little grove he and his little pack rested. An owl on near silent wings just barely disturbed the air is it hunted for its dinner.

The nagging feeling remained. Sharp eyes scanned the area, lips pulled back revealing sharper fangs. A muffled thump was immediately followed by a small cry; two of the kits tumbled into the grove in their play. Rin stirred at the sound. With a frown he let loose a warning, the subsonic growl finally getting their attention. A silver brow cocked as they froze, locking eyes with the predator beyond. He had no intention to hurt them of course. Kits were much like pups in their enthusiasm for play. But Rin was only just now recovering from a common human illness, and he would not have anything disturb her much needed rest. The vixen burst through the trees, her red fur bristling, and fangs bared to defend her offspring.

He looked back calmly, the two of them at a standstill. She was still wary but after several long moments she inclined her head in recognition of who he was. He blinked slowly as she turned away before dropping his own as Rin made a small sound of discomfort. He heard rather than saw the young vixen urge her kits back into the safety of the trees, presumably to her den.

Something was still amiss.

Rin raised her head from where she was curled up beside him, big brown eyes blinking sleepily. She opened her mouth presumably to speak but was overcome by a coughing fit. In a rare display of affection, he dropped his hand onto her back, sweeping up and down in a soothing manner as she recovered.

"Lord Sesshōmaru? Is everything alright?"

"Go back to sleep, Rin," he murmured, sharp claws gently combing through her wild mane of hair. "You are safe."

"I know," she mumbled through a wide yawn, tilting her little face up to look at him drowsily, lips tipped up in her characteristic sweet smile. "You're here."

As she snuggled deeper into the thick pelt, he brushed his fingers over her cheek. She hummed happily as her breathing steadied and deepened as she was pulled back once more into sleep.

There in the darkness broken only by the weak starlight above, there was no one to witness his lips tip into the smallest of smiles as he looked down at the tiny human he had taken as his ward. She had been wholly unexpected and at the time of her revival simply a curiosity. But even he the fierce lord of the west, the Inu no Taisho of the House of the Moon, known far and wide for his icy demeanor had succumbed to her charms. Her vivacious personality was complimented by her gentle heart and wide eyed innocence and before he knew it she had wormed his way into the deepest part of the heart he had long thought dead, dancing into his life as the pup he had resigned himself to never having.

It had been a very real concern of his that his people would reject her presence in the den due to her humanity. But he need not have worried; very few were immune to her charms and she had not only been accepted but unanimously welcomed. Rin's whims were usually indulged by most, not to the point of spoiling her, and she was mostly well behaved by youkai standards, far to wild and rambunctious for humans. But he saw no need to clip her wings. He always left the choice to stay or go firmly with her, but he was confident she would never feel the need to leave. At her tender age, she would be influenced by youkai customs and way of life – already she behaved more like a pup than a human child – leaving it unlikely she could ever adjust to living amongst her own kind having grown up with the freedom he'd made sure she had.

Ever since that fateful day in the forest, she had been his to protect, and he did it savagely. So, when that wretched false half breed had the _audacity_ to kidnap her, he had signed his death warrant, whether he knew it or not. No matter the threat, big or small or imagined, he would protect his pup.

His musing was interrupted by Ah-Uhn. Their heads came up almost as one at the same time the nagging feeling from before returned. On reflex, Sesshōmaru settled his hand on Rin's back as he scanned his environment. All was still peaceful, undisturbed by anything unusual. Ah-Uhn heaved themselves up with a groan, all four reptilian eyes focused eastward and up into the heavens.

In a fluid movement, the daiyoukai stood, taking care not to disturb the little nest, neatly stepping around the snoring toad who insisted on following him around to stand beside them. Uhn's eyes slid to his master and dipped his muzzle before once more returning to his vigil.

Ah-Uhn had always been unusual. Sesshōmaru clearly remembered when his father had brought the dragonet home. He'd found them abandoned in a rocky crag on the northern borders of their lands, his father had explained, thin and vulnerable, clearly having been abandoned. The females were vicious in the defense of their offspring until they were self-sufficient before driving them from the nest. Ah-Uhn was far to small to fend for themselves. Indeed, upon further investigating, Toga had found the remote nest far above and deduced they had been driven out most likely due to their perceived deformity. Dragons were vain, proud creatures, with no tolerance for imperfections. It took only the offering of food that coaxed them to follow him home.

His father had intended to gift him with the little dragonet, to give him something to care for. Sesshōmaru had long been aware of his sire's concern of their people's opinion of the young lordling's stoic personality and as such had thought the public display of his caring for them would soften their views of his heir.

It had worked. Even though he himself did not change his ways, the perception of their people did as intended. And as the brothers grew so too did their abilities. Oh, there was the usual electric attacks and flight; but the unusual brothers took it a step further by having a keen sense of intuition – an ability that had at several times proven most useful in regard to danger.

If Ah-Uhn were disturbed by something, Sesshōmaru knew to pay attention.

Something shifted. The dragonet tossed their heads and trundled over to Sesshōmaru's still sleeping pup, Ah fixing his master with a _look._ With a firm order to guard Rin, the dragonet stumped over to curl around the pelt. Uhn blinked sleepily, his great head tilted to monitor his tiny charge as Ah remained alert and on guard.

The nagging feeling took him to the outskirts of Inuyasha's village. His lip curled at the foul stench that went with locations habited by humans, livestock, unwashed bodies, the standing water of the rice paddies. All of which assaulted his nose in an unpleasant cacophony. Disgusting, but not out of the ordinary.

And then the wind shifted, bringing with it a scent that was hauntingly familiar.

He slipped into the trees a silent specter, following the young miko - for once dressed modestly in the robes of her station - who had so foolishly left the relative safety of the village below, without so much as a weapon. Her stride was even, aura relaxed, not in any sort of hurry as she followed a well-worn path before changing course. He took to the trees so as to avoid discovery, easily keeping pace with the distracted priestess. A good thing. There were youkai within this forest that would love nothing more to make a meal of her; it was only his presence that stayed them, none willing to risk the certain death that would follow should they interrupt his hunt.

Silently he leaped into the boughs of the largest tree. Inuyasha's scent was strong here, no more than a few hours old, but prevalent enough to indicate he spent quite a bit of time here. _A curious thing_, Sesshōmaru thought idly. _One would assume the half-breed would wish to avoid the place of his imprisonment_.

She climbed the tree's roots with ease to settle before the great trunk to rest her head against the wood. A familiar pink glow emanated from her skin to combine with the foreign aura of the tree of ages. She stayed still for quite some time. He kept his own aura tight to remain undetected.

Finally, their strange communion came to an end. Kagome stretched and dropped off the protruding roots presumably to return to the village. Sesshōmaru made a move to follow, only to fix eyes on an unwelcome intruder.

Sesshōmaru had routinely kept tabs on his unwanted half-brother and as such was familiar with his unwise choice in a mate. Inuyasha's choice to abandon his goal of becoming a full demon (a course that would only end in his destruction) in favor of becoming fully human to appease her was shameful. So, when the half-breed had met his fate at the end of an enchanted arrow, he had felt no sympathy. A harsh lesson but one that would be learned from.

Except, he hadn't.

Inuyasha had become quite attached to Kagome shortly after she had freed him. Alarmingly so. Whe deceased miko had been returned and trapped in a shell of clay and ash, he had been pleased that Inuyasha's affections had shifted from the living, breathing reincarnation of the abomination that was his former lover.

Except, they didn't.

The fool dithered between the two, chasing after the undead and asserting a claim over the living, denying all three peace with his inability to make a choice.

Thrice Sesshōmaru had crossed paths with the woman-turned-golem. Twice in random happenstance and once to banish her from his lands. All three instances she had been accompanied by her ghostly servants, the Shinidamachū; identical to the one that had slithered before Kagome, twisting, and curling until it had her attention, leading her into the clearing beyond.

Sesshōmaru followed, head tilted as he listened to the ensuing conversation between the two miko.

"Let me give you some advice: you are not strong enough to fight the whims of fate. Accept your lot in life with dignity. You are weak, an imitation, a child playing at being a hero. Do not think you can ever rise above your station," the undead one said coldly. His eyes narrowed at its arrogance. If she only knew…

"That's where you and I differ, Kikyo," Kagome snapped back. "You settled. I'm not going to let the idea of fate and destiny shackle me. You have to take what you want if you want it bad enough – and I'll fight even if it kills me. Maybe I'm just stubborn like Inuyasha says. But at the end of the day, I refuse to give up and have someone dictate my life. It's my life. And no one can take that away from me."

_Well said_, he thought approvingly. She was not the Kagome he remembered, but the familiar fire of her spirit was the foundation of what he knew she would become.

A slick, oily feeling rushed over him, the foul energy of dark magic gathering strength around the golem accompanied by a loud humming from the well. Its ancient magic twisted against the foreign foul invader, pulsing wildly in its struggle for dominance. Seconds before Kagome fell through the time slip the magic of the well snapped in a chaotic vortex of power before being smothered by a spell the undead one began to carve within the wood.

A shout came from beyond the clearing. Sesshōmaru paid it no mind as the one called Kikyo was carried away by her servants. He wasted no time in darting to the well, leaping up onto the lip of it to peer down into its depths. It was as it has always been. Dry and empty save for a wooden ladder with no hint as to its true capabilities.

Inuyasha burst into the clearing closely followed by his ragtag pack.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doin' here, you icy bastard?"

Sesshōmaru didn't even spare him the courtesy of a glance. Curiosity roused, he stepped off the edgeto drop into the dark shaft, knees bending slightly to absorb the impact. It looked precisely as a dry well should. He pulsed his aura, searching. There was not a single hint of magic remaining. It was as if it had never been.

He jumped and landed several feet away from the assembled party. The slayer stood in a ready stance, holding her weapon at the ready with an easy grace that came with experience. At her side her fire cat companion had shifted into her larger size. Flames licked at her paws but did not burn the grass beneath. She had angled herself in a way to protect the slayer's flank, but also to the small, trembling kit who was just barely managing to put on a brave face as he held what looked to be a child's top in his paws. Wide green eyes met flat gold; the kit yipped and dropped his gaze and bared his neck on instinct, stepping underneath the fire cat who shielded him.

Inuyasha planted himself firmly between his pack and Sesshōmaru. As he should; he did not know if it was instinct that drove the half breed to take the place of alpha, but it was irrelevant. Tessaiga thrummed in its wielder's grip, vibrating in anticipation of the battle to come. An old pang of rage bloomed in his chest at the sight of his birthright wielded by one so unworthy.

The half-breed was a nuisance and at present not worth his time. Instead, he focused on the second male who knelt before the well. It was foolish to have his back turned to an enemy – or perhaps it was faith in his companions that allowed him to direct his attention to other matters? He did have power of his own. Sesshōmaru could sense the spiritual power within him from his training as a monk, but he also had the curious curse of a wind tunnel within his right palm. A formidable weapon if unstable. As it were the monk was inspecting the fresh damage to the wood, lips silently, fingertips just barely grazing over the spell.

"- you just going to fucking stand there? What the hell are you doing here?! If you did something to Kikyo I'll -"

"Inuyasha," the monk called. He was ignored.

"- you stupid bastard. You just don't fucking get it? This is my territory – "

"Inuyasha – "

"– acting all high and mighty with that icicle shoved up your ass –"

"_Inuyasha."_

"What?" he snarled, not taking his eyes off his half-brother.

"You need to see this." The monk's tone was strained.

"I'm kinda busy here, Miroku!"

Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The stain of his house was denser than a stone.

"You would be wise to heed the monk, half-breed," he said with zero inflection.

"And why should I do that, huh?" Inuyasha scoffed, readjusting his grip on his sword. "Knowing you it's gonna be some kind of trick."

"Unlikely," interjected the monk. "Unless your brother has somehow managed to develop an affinity for holy power."

"Half-brother," they answered in unison. Icy gold clashed with molten amber with equal loathing.

"_Anyway_," Miroku said was a long-suffering sigh, "There is a spell here, one that can only be cast by someone with holy powers. Sesshōmaru-sama for all his formidable power does not have the capability to do so."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't've forced some poor bastard to do it."

Miroku gave his friend an exasperated look.

"What?" Inuyasha asked defensively. "He's evil enough to do it!"

"Perhaps we should ask him as to why he's here," the slayer offered, coming forward to stand beside the monk, leaning forward to examine the carving herself. The fire cat followed, picking the kit up by his collar to carry him with.

"What the fuck, Sango? You're supposed to me on my side!"

"And we are, Inuyasha. But don't you even want to find out why he's here?"

Inuyasha growled. After a few moments of deliberation, he glared at the stoic demon. "Keh. You lay a claw on them and I swear I will shove Tessaiga so far up your ass, you'll be spitting ice chips from that icicle you've got up there. Got it?" He did not sheath his sword, but he did retreat to stand guard by his pack.

All eyes turned to look at the still kneeling monk. His hand passed over the scarred wood, his lips moving silently, brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"The spell here is extremely complex. The foundations of it are very similar to ones I have seen during my training, but they weren't commonly used."

"And why is that?" Sango asked.

"Do you see this here?" He tapped at a string of curious-looking symbols. "The sort of spell that uses these symbols is incredibly elaborate. It is not something that is taught to novices. Years of study would be required to understand the nuances that go into it, not counting the mental and physical training."

"We get it, bouzo, it's powerful," Inuyasha snapped. "But what the fuck does it do and why is it on the well? And what's it have to do with Kikyo and Kagome?"

A dark brow twitched in irritation. "I am getting to that. The spell is incomplete as if they were interrupted. You were here before we arrived. Did you see who was here, Sesshōmaru-sama?"

Sesshōmaru considered the monk. He wore his calm mask well, with only the subtle tightening around his eyes and the deep furrow of his brow being the only outward signs of his worry. The youkai lord was not unaware of the nature of the well – it was how Kagome was able to traverse between the eras. Whatever the nature of the spell was it had the monk deeply concerned for the wellbeing of their missing packmate.

He flicked his gaze to the aged structure. What was done was done. Fate had been set in motion and there would be nothing that they could do to stop it.

"There was a confrontation between the undead priestess and your packmate," he answered with a bored tone.

Inuyasha swore violently, startling the already terrified kit. Sango pulled him into her lap to soothe him. Miroku's grip tightened on his staff, knuckles white.

"What sort of confrontation?"

"Your miko was not injured." They all let out a collective sigh. "The abomination pushed her into the well and inscribed the spell. It was interrupted by the half-breed's bellowing and fled."

"Oi, Kikyo's not an abomination – "

"I see. This is… worrisome."

Sango reached out a hand to squeeze the monk's shoulder, his own hand coming up to cover her own. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"The spell carved in the wood is a combination of an exorcism and sealing. These symbols here," he traced his finger over the grooves, "they are meant to leech any sort of power from the target. They're used as a last resort for the worst cases. These ones here, they're designed to seal the target, like the one that was used to seal Inuyasha. But because it wasn't finished, it's left the spell unstable."

"Unstable? How unstable?"

"Do you see this ofuda here?" He pointed to it. "It appears Kikyo attempted to patch it with this ofuda but by doing so she's disrupted the structure of the spell that much more."

"So, what do we do to fix it?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku bowed his head, bangs obscuring his eyes, shoulders visibly trembling.

"Nothing."

Inuyasha exploded.

"What the fuck do you mean nothing?! You're the expert on this bullshit! Kagome's on the other side of the well!"

Miroku pulled away from Sango and dropped to sit on the well, his expression grave. He clasped his hands before him, head still bowed. Shippou climbed up beside him to peer into the well his tail twitching.

"What I am saying, Inuyasha is the spell has absorbed all the magic in the well. The passage between time is gone, Inuyasha, and cannot be brought back. And – " His voice failed him.

"And what, monk?"

"The spell did more than absorb the powers of the well. It's fractured the passage between time."

Sango gasped. "You don't mean…"

"The chances of Kagome having returned home to her time are slim. Either she's ended up in another time altogether, or she has become trapped between times."

Inuyasha lunged, yanking Miroku up by the collar of his robes, shoving his face to close, snapping his fangs. The usual gold flickered with red as purple markings began to bleed onto his skin. Sango grabbed on his haori but the near-feral half-demon shook her off with ease.

"You're going to find a way, monk," he snarled. "I don't give a flying fuck how, but we're not fucking abandoning Kagome."

"Do you really think I want this?" He snapped back. "If there was a way I would find it. But this isn't something that can be fixed."

"No. You're wrong. She can't be gone!"

"She is and will remain so, half-breed." All eyes snapped to the bored-looking demon lord they had clearly forgotten was there.

"No one fucking asked your opinion –"

"However," he continued over Inuyasha's ranting. "She is not trapped."

The group stilled. "And how would you know that Sesshōmaru-sama?" Sango asked carefully.

"Because I remember her."

* * *

A/N: And next time, back to our regularly scheduled programming!


End file.
